1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a remote control apparatus and a method for controlling power and, more particularly, to a remote control apparatus capable of voice recognition and a method for controlling power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a dialogue system is designed to recognize a user utterance voice or voice utterance, provide information suitable for the purposes of a user based on the recognized utterance voice or voice utterance, or control a function of a display apparatus. In particular, when a user utterance is recognized thorough a remote controller, the remote controller keeps activating a voice recognition module which recognizes a user utterance. Moreover, a remote controller activates a communication module, such as Bluetooth, in order to transmit a user utterance recognized through a voice recognition module to a display apparatus.
The prior remote controller keeps an operation module of a voice recognition module and a communication module in an active mode in order to recognize a user utterance and transmit the recognized utterance to a display apparatus. That is, a remote controller, even when a user utterance is not recognized, keeps an operation mode of a voice recognition module and a communication module as an active mode. As such, an operation mode of a voice recognition module and a communication module is kept in an active mode, and thus life of a battery supplying power to a remote controller is shortened. Consequently, usable life of a remote controller is decreased.